Once Upon A Time
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Fairytale!Verse. All of them are loosely based on fairy tales. LOOSELY. So don't whine about it not following the fairy tale exactly. Written with MissSparklyKitty


Tony Stark was a bookworm. He couldn't help it. Books were the one thing that connected him to his mother. His father was too busy with his contraptions. Yes, Tony enjoyed working on those too, but not when it meant that his father ignored him all the time. He eventually got tired and just decided to sneak into the woods on his horse, Steve, and left, bringing all of his books of course. He stopped at a castle and panted. He had been riding for three days straight and was exhausted and hungry. So he went to the door and knocked. As he waited, he shivered. He knocked again and the door opened to show a woman with golden hair. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could stay with you, just for the night, or you knew of a place I could stay. I can pay - "

The woman shook her head. "You may stay here. It is cold and you must be tired and hungry. Your horse shall also be taken care of." She waved and two men appeared to take the horse to the stable. "Come in."

So Tony did. He took the sight in and gasped. "Wow." He breathed.

The woman chuckled. "Thank you. You may stay as long as you'd like. My name is Frigga. If you need anything at all, just give me a ring." She handed him a bell. "I will find you. Please stay in your room though until I've come to collect you."

Tony nodded. "Of course. My name is Tony." So he followed Frigga, unaware of the presence watching him.

Footsteps were not an odd thing to be heard through the kingdom, out of the many servants inside. Though not omniscient, they would wander amongst the tower out of sheer assumption that – he – would not notice if it was nimble. They needed some freedom, aside from the inhuman treatment of the never-ending work that was placed upon them. "Someone new . . . Who is this?" The voice of a young child could be heard murmuring, sounding as if down the dim hallway into the dining room. "Hush, it seems as if they are heading in here." It was a whisper sounding troubled, but obviously the voice of a female replying following by faint footsteps fleeing. More murmurs around Tony and Frigga, all of them sounding slightly worried because of what happened the last time an outsider was brought in. A male approached the two, walking at Frigga's side. "Mother, who is this?" He questioned, voice low as all of the others were, cocking his head.

"My name is Tony." Tony smiled.

"He is our guest for the time being." Frigga said calmly.  
"But . . ." The male paused, examining Tony closely before looking back to Frigga.

"If he is found, then what?" He spoke quietly to her, too soft to be heard by Tony.

"He won't be." Frigga murmured. "And if he is, I will protect him."

The man furrowed his brows in concern, nodding his head. "Very well." He stepped away from them, eyes shifting before walking in a separate direction rather quickly.

"Who was he talking about?" Tony inquired.

"No one you would need to have concern about, dear." Frigga smiled.

"You sure? The other guy seemed to think so."

"Yes, of course. If anything, I will prevent him from causing trouble with you. Don't you worry about it."

"Alright." Tony relented.

Frigga lead him into the first room down a hall that was dark just like every other area, pushing open the door. "This will be your room for the night."

"Thank you." Tony smiled. "Really. If you need anything - "

"I don't, simply make yourself comfortable and that is all I need." Frigga began to step out of the room, nodding to him before closing the door behind her.

Tony gave a soft sigh before looking around the room. "At least this is nice. And she's nice. But… something…" He sighed before laying on the bed and closing his eyes, sleep coming immediately.

The night passed rather peacefully, despite the discussions between the servants questioning Frigga's actions. Most knew it would not end well, especially when their 'master' come into their view. It did not take long for him to be angered, stomping up the stairs. "Which room is he in. Tell me, you wench!" A yell could be heard, seconds later the door to the room Tony was staying in being forced open. Tony didn't stir at all during this, too tired.

"Leave him be!" Frigga admonished. "He's exhausted."

"Silence!" The man snarled, heading towards the bed and snickering down towards the sleeping body. "You pity him?" He glanced out the open door at Frigga before gripping him by the throat.

Tony jerked awake and blinked drowsily. "Hey, um, who are you?"

"Who am I? I am Loki. But you shall call me what all the others do, peasant." Loki tightened his grip. His skin was a deep blue that practically blended into the darkness of the room, but his crimson eyes glowed through it. He wore furs that appeared to be of great expense, a look on his face of disgust.

"Okay." Tony said calmly. "What do they call you?" He seemed unaffected by Loki's looks.

Loki scowled, pulling him out of the bed by his throat and gripping his wrists. "Their master . . . Or king." He murmured, tugging him out of the room with the nails of his fingers practically digging into Tony's skin, shoving Frigga out of the way with his shoulder.

"Fine. But leave Frigga alone." He huffed.

"Who are you to give me commands? You have courage, I must admit. Though you are a fool, and you shall rot in my dungeon."

"I thought you were to be my master." Tony raised an eyebrow. "How can I serve you when I'm rotting in your dungeon?"

"Oh, you are mere filth to me. Not high enough to serve me, you see." Loki snickered, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh. Fine, then." Tony shrugged. "It's up to you after all."

"I am aware. Don't you know? I am the highest one of this place. Everything is up to me." Loki went down steps, digging his nails deeper into Tony's skin. The lack of a struggle or protest, even an insult, angered him.

"Alright." Tony hummed and relaxed in Loki's grip. Loki growled, letting go of him and striking him across the face before opening the door of one of the cells and forcing him inside, slamming it closed. Tony didn't flinch one bit and merely curled up on the cell floor, ready to fall asleep already. Loki stomped up the stairs, angered beyond belief. The fact that the other had no reaction only made Loki want to beat him more, which he surely would. But first, once reaching the top of the steps, he glared at Frigga. He would not hurt her, for he never had, but the rage was obvious.

She was calm. "He shall be the undoing of the curse." She said with certainty.

Loki paused, lips parted as he stared at her. "You . . . Oh, you seem so sure of this. Why?" He hissed, clenching his fists. He was rather intrigued to hear.

"I just know." She shrugged. "I would not have answered the door if I felt differently."

"You are wrong. He -" Loki looked away, seeming to calm slightly. "I already despise him. As if he could do such a thing."

"You don't." Frigga whispered. "And do not judge a book by it's cover."

What could he say? That he disliked Tony because the man refused to give him any reaction despite the abuse? He could not. Perhaps Frigga was correct, but because of his pride he would not admit it. His expression softened. "Fine. He shall dine with us tomorrow evening." He gave in after a moment of thought.

Frigga gave a soft smile. "Excellent choice. Shall I move him back to the bedroom?"

Loki took a deep breath. "For now, yes. But if I do not grow to enjoy his presence, he will return to my dungeons, not to be heard from."

"Understood." She smiled and disappeared to the dungeons and kneeled next to the man. Tony awoke to Frigga kneeling next to him. "Come. Our master has given you a chance."

He smiled. "Oh. I'll have to thank him then. He didn't hurt you?" Concern filled his face.

Frigga chuckled. "No. He never will either." She led him back to the bedroom.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"No trouble." She patted his cheek gently. "Oh, and you shall have dinner with us tomorrow evening. I shall collect you."

Tony smiled. "Sounds like a plan." They bade each other goodnight and he was left alone in the room. He returned to the bed once again and slept.

Loki had a soft frown as he watched Frigga sitting Tony down at the large table in the dining room, sending her a certain look to resemble how he did not like it. Perhaps because of jealousy. He leaned against his elbow silently, scowling to the other man and not even having his name gathered yet. He payed no mind to the servant placing a plate and silverware before him, doing the same for all the others who were permitted to dine with him. Tony didn't notice Loki's displeasure, merely waited for him to give the go ahead that it was okay to begin eating. Loki stared at him for a long while before sitting up properly, nodding towards the ones at the table as a gesture that allowed them to begin. He did so himself, placing his napkin in his lap and eating with the decent manners that all the others reflected. Tony himself ate with excellent manners, ones that even rivaled Loki's. Loki did not notice the way in which Tony ate, only knowing he was slightly pleased to see that he could use manners. He was the last to finish, placing his napkin onto his plate. It was always silent at the table, no conversations to go on. Tony stayed quiet and looked to Loki for directions. "You are all excused." Loki sighed, standing to his feet. Tony stood with the rest of them and attempted to leave the room as well. "You." Loki spoke sharply to Tony. "You stay here." Tony stopped exactly where he stood and waited calmly as the others filled out. He gave a reassuring nod to Frigga, who shot them both looks. Loki stared at him, eyeing him closely before taking steps nearer to him up until he was standing right in front of him, having to look down on the shorter man. "What is your name?"

"Anthony Edward Stark."

"Good." Loki revealed no emotion as he stared at him. He was silent a moment, pressing his lips together. "There will be clothing for you soon enough." He spoke simply before turning, that being a sign that he planned on keeping Tony out of the dungeon.

"Thank you, Master." Tony murmured. "Shall I return to my room now, or do you still need me?"

"Go." Loki did not bother to turn and face him as he spoke, only continuing to walk down the long and highly decorated hall. Tony nodded and retreated to his room. He was full and happy. Now he needed to sleep. As soon as he entered the room, he stripped off all of his clothes and went into the shower. The warm water felt good on his sore muscles. He was unaware his master had followed him. Loki had allowed himself through the door, arriving much after Tony and after he had gotten into the shower. The bathroom was connected to the room, and he could not hear the running water through the thick walls. He looked around, blinking. He glanced towards the windows, wondering if he had attempted to flee. He next checked the bathroom, to find it clearly not empty. If his face could have flushed it would have and he instantly closed the door back. Yes, he had stayed. Tony hummed softly, not noticing the fact his master had seen him buck ass naked and continued washing himself until finally he was finished. He reached to turn the water off and grab a tower to wrap around his waist. He exited the bathroom, still unaware of his master's presence, and glanced at his body in the mirror. He frowned at all his scars and twisted to look at the ones on his back. They were even worse. He sighed and grabbed some clothes before dress. Loki had his hand pressed against his forehead, remaining as silent as he could. He could almost feel his face heated up, eyes shut tightly and preventing him from noticing the scars. He did not want to say anything, because then it would be known he had been standing there in the shadows the entire time - wait. What did he care, he reminded himself. "I apologize to interrupt your . . . Lovely alone time," His smirk could be heard in his voice as he stepped out.

Tony blinked slightly before nodding. "It's fine. You're the master so you decide when I've had enough." He slipped on the boxers then sat on the bed, leaving his back and chest visible, including the scars. "What did you need?"

Loki crossed his arms, leaning against the door. "I have so kindly decided that I will allow you to go amongst any area of this castle you desire." He paused, staring at Tony. "With an exception of the very top floor. Do you understand me well?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. Thank you." He smiled.

"Very well." Loki opened the door, glancing at Tony. "Good night." He murmured before exiting, gently closing the door behind himself.

"Goodnight." Tony murmured before curling up and falling asleep.

It had been a while since Tony had been outside so he decided to take Steve for a trot outside the castle gates in the forest. He wanted to pick a few herbs out as well since he was beginning to have bad dreams again. He was just picking some out when a growl startled him. He looked up to see a pack of wolves surrounding him slowly and his eyes widened slightly in fear. He didn't have a weapon to defend himself and no one knew he was out here. Did they? One of the wolves snarled, growling and lowering it's head as it stepped closer. Before it could pounce, however, Tony was roughly pushed aside. It was followed by cries of wolves and groans that could be recognized as Loki's, most filled with pain. Tony gasped before biting his lip. He had to do something. He looked around only to spot a boulder that was loose. He began shoving his weight against it only to have it tilt and roll towards the wolves. By the time it had reached them, most of the wolves were no longer living thanks to the dagger Loki had brought along and some being his bare hands, but the ones left did not last because of the boulder. As soon as the wolves scattered, Tony skidded down the side of the dip and raced to Loki's side. "Are you okay?!" Concern filled his eyes. "Please be okay."

A noise of pain escaped Loki's lips, sitting up. "I am well." He murmured rather stubbornly, feeling the blood on his chin dripping from the deep cut on his lip, the same along his body. His furs and clothing all together were torn, now ruined with the blood from the wolves and mainly himself.

"Oh, shit." Tony breathed as he took this all in. Finally, he steadied Loki and walked him over to Steve slowly. He laid him over Steve and then swung onto the horse, careful not to have Loki fall from his lap. As soon as they arrived in the castle, Frigga came out with about five servants and took Loki away. Tony could only watch and silently hope he was okay.

Loki did not want to be aided. Honestly, he had had much more severe wounds along his flesh, what part of this was so complicated? He did not desire help. However, as much as he protested, he would not be allowed to be on his own. It was torture, especially being used to have everyone listen to his commands, but not as bad when he felt himself go light headed and faint. Once he awoke he was on his bed, wearing loose clothing not of his preferences to prevent his healing cuts from being irritated. Tony stayed outside of the room the whole time, wringing his hands nervously, and finally Frigga got tired of him being underfoot so she told Loki of his presence and how long he had been there. Loki had groaned, attempting to roll onto his side but stopping to the pain shooting through his body. "Just let him in. And gather me different clothes, I do not like these." He really did not like the thin fabric at all.

Frigga's expression didn't waver. "No. You're staying in those." She retreated to gather Tony. Once she did, she shoved him through the door.

Tony's eyes widened as he took Loki in. "Oh my god. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault - "

"Just . . . Stop, before I agree with you." Loki interrupted him, scowling to him before his expression softened. "It is alright. I decided to assist you, I did not have to. It is my own fault, but nothing to be concerned about. This is nothing too severe."

"At least let me help heal you." Tony mumbled. "I have herbs." He held up a basket.

"I have gotten enough help, thank you. I do not need any more."

"Please." Tony whispered.

Loki rolled his eyes away from Tony. "Fine." He gave in, not having enough energy to argue anyways. Tony smiled and began the gentle process of treating his wounds, wrapping the more severe ones carefully. Loki had an irritated look on his face the entire time, growling to Tony when he felt the slight bit of pain.

Tony ignored the growls and continued his ministrations gently. "Are you angry with me?" He whispered as he worked.

"Do I seem angry? Why would I be? As I said . . . It is nothing severe." Loki murmured in annoyance.

Tony bit his lip. "Okay." He murmured before finishing up. "There." He gave a weak smile. "I'm done." Loki raised a brow to him, waving his hand as a gesture for Tony to leave. Tony nodded and retreated quietly.

A few days had passed and Tony stayed in his room, no one able to tempt him out. Finally, Frigga was worried enough that she mentioned it to Loki. "That is not my problem." Loki had brushed it off, seeming irritated through every moment of the day since his severe injuries. More irritated than usual, of course. But Frigga persisted, dropping hints at the drop of a pin. Eventually, something was said to convince Loki well enough for him to go up to Tony's room and burst in, eyes shifting between every area before landing onto Tony. "Come along." He ordered.

Tony blinked and stood. "Where are we going?" He inquired as he walked along with the other.

"You'll see." Loki actually smiled softly, though faint and quickly fading. Tony nodded and kept his pace up as they continued walking. Eventually, they entered into an extremely large room, full of shelves to hold up books that took up practically every bit of the walls with stairs among them to assist one in reaching the highest of areas. There were large windows with what appeared to be silk drapes that were appealing to the eyes, the areas not hidden by books being highly decorated. Tony gasped in shock before looking to Loki with eager eyes, asking permission if he could go in. Loki gave him a nod, arms folded against his back. Tony beamed and darted to the shelves, scanning them, pulling a couple out here and there to look at before putting them back. He seemed to forget the world or that Loki was behind him. He was too busy being wrapped up in the collection.

"I want to live here." He breathed.

"Well, you can come here whenever you please . . . Live here if you so desire, I suppose." Loki shrugged.

Tony suddenly turned and hugged the other. "Thank you. Thank you so much. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." He darted back to the bookshelves. Loki tilted his head, the soft smile appearing once again as he turned and exited the library. Tony stayed there for the rest of the afternoon then chose one book to finish reading that night and return in the morning. Unluckily, he lost his way and he tried to find his way back. Only to come into a room he had never been in. He was about to leave when something shiny and blue caught his eye. It was a snowflake caught under a vase. Tony frowned in confusion as he neared it. Finally, he was just about to touch the glass that covered it when he was shoved aside and into a wall. There was Loki standing across from him, expression far more angered than Tony had ever seen, fists clenched almost painfully. "What are you doing, you fool!" His voice rose as he spoke until it reached the point of a yell, throwing him across the room without hesitation as he snarled. "Didn't I tell you not to come here? Do you not know any better?" He hollered.

"I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean - "

"You didn't mean it? You didn't mean it?" The words were much louder the second time they were spoken, in which Loki walked over to him and pulled him up by the throat. "I knew from the start I despised you. Now you have allowed me to remember." He hissed, tossing him once again. "Get out of my sight, you pathetic fiend!"

Tony flinched before scrambling out, no fear in his eyes, merely hurt. Frigga gasped as Tony raced past her to Steve, hopping on his back, forgetting his cloak and any of his belongings. She narrowed her gaze at the tears in his eyes before storming into Loki's room. "You prideful man!" She snapped. "You let your concern over a stupid curse get in the way of the only man who could have saved you from it!"

"Perhaps I am better off like a monster!" Loki had not calmed yet, his voice remaining at a yell, shaking violently. "I am sure you can agree!"

"Sometimes, and I really hate those times, I do." Frigga whispered before retreating to her own horse to go search for Tony. "There's a blizzard coming!" She yelled to the others. "Try to find him before he freezes out there!" Loki glanced out the window, feeling the tears come into his eyes. With a shake of his head he forcefully pulled the drapes over the light of the window, sitting onto the ground and hiding his face in his hands. Frigga poked her head back in. "You're going to help look for him." She growled fiercely. "Now." Loki did not move for a few seconds before standing, exiting the room with his head down. Frigga nodded in approval before leading everyone, including Loki, outside. "Tony!" She called. Loki was silent, squinting to the light of the sky. "Tony!" A whinny met her call and Frigga jerked her horse to the direction it came from. "There! He may be in trouble!" And the other was. Steve had fallen through the ice in the river and Tony had fallen into it, his head knocking into a log and putting him into unconsciousness. "No!" Frigga gasped. Loki's eyes widened, pausing. He glanced at Frigga and all the others before running forward, jumping into the river. The cold did not affect him, thankfully. "He's to your left!" She called. "I think he's got a head wound!" Loki gasped for air, not being a good swimmer at all. However, he moved to the left, grabbing onto what he was sure was Tony before throwing the other onto the surface, struggling to pull himself out and coughing. The others went to help him while Frigga checked on Tony. "He does." She frowned. "It's bad. We need to get this wrapped." She began to take off her cloak only to have Loki give off a possessive growl, instead taking off his own and wrapping it around the injured area of Tony's head. Frigga gave a soft smile and allowed it. "We need to get him back to the castle." She said gently and they headed back carefully, Loki refusing to let go of Tony.

Tony gave a soft groan and blinked his eyes open blearily. Pain throbbed in his head and he whimpered softly. Loki sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over but turning around upon hearing the whimper. He crawled up further on the bed until he was next to Tony, hair still damp and heavy against his back, but his clothing was changed into dry ones. Tony gasped at the sight of Loki. "W - what are you doing here?" He frowned, hurt still in his eyes. "I thought you hated me."

"Obviously I do not, if I was waiting for you to awaken." Loki blinked, raising a brow.

Tony bit his lip. "What happened? All I remember is that I was riding away on Steve and suddenly it was so cold . . ." He shivered before jerking up then wincing in pain. "Where's Steve?"

Loki sat down cross legged, allowing his hair to rest against the bed and his back despite being wet. "The horse?" He made a slightly disgusted face, shaking his head. "There was no hope for the creature."

Tony's face fell. "Oh." He whispered. "That's okay." He brushed it off. "It was my father's anyway." His expression grew dark before he shook it off then looked to Loki again. "So what happened?"

"I believe Steve fell into the water and you went with it. I saved you, yes."

Tony blinked in shock. "B - but y - you were so angry . . ." His eyes filled with hurt again. "And you told me to leave. I tried . . ."

"Did you honestly think I meant a thing of what I said?"

Tony swallowed and bit his lip. "Maybe . . ." He whispered and looked away.

Loki rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "I see."

Tony swallowed again before curling close to Loki and closing his eyes. "Thank you." He mumbled and his breathing evened out in a matter of seconds.

Loki narrowed his eyes down to Tony before laying down against the pillow himself, shutting his eyes and hoping to fall into slumber. Eventually, he did.

It was a few days after the ice event when Tony was allowed to return to his room. However, Frigga led him to Loki's room instead. When he looked at her in confusion, she merely smiled. "This is your room as well now." With that she disappeared. Tony then turned to see Loki in the room as well. He tilted his head in confusion.

Loki fiddled with his hair, almost nervously. "Well?" He arched a brow, not liking the silence.

Tony smiled softly. "I love it." He murmured and hugged the other again. Loki froze into the hug before returning it, nuzzling the top of Tony's head.

Tony paused as Frigga knocked on the door. "Dance lessons now." She winked.

Loki jumped slightly. "Dance lessons?" He murmured under his breath, huffing softly.

"Of course." Frigga smiled knowingly. "You can bring anyone." Tony looked up at Loki.

"Well, come along then." Loki murmured to Tony, parting from the hug and walking out. Tony merely smiled and linked their hands when he caught up. Loki could not help but smile softly himself to the act, walking until they reached a large ballroom.

Frigga directed them to the center and placed them in the correct positions. "There." She murmured. "Tony, darling, do you know how to dance the waltz?"

Tony nodded. "My mother taught me." He murmured sadly, memories of a better childhood passing in his head.

"Good. You lead then."

"Mother-" Loki trailed off, finding that he was alright with that.

"Yes, dear?" Frigga turned to face him.

"She's your mother?" Tony tilted his head as he looked at the other. Loki nodded his head, thinking that Tony already knew this. Tony smiled. "Good. I like her." He murmured before leading Loki in a spin. Loki stumbled slightly but eventually caught himself, allowing Tony to lead him. Tony gave a soft chuckle before continuing at a slow and steady pace. Loki occasionally would glance to Frigga, finding himself gripping onto Tony. Tony smiled, perfectly comfortable with the other gripping him before he finished with the song.

"That was wonderful, Tony. Thank you." Frigga murmured. Loki swallowed, hoping he did not do too badly or stumble too much.

Tony laughed. "He was great. I hardly did anything." He hummed and winked at Loki. Loki huffed softly, smiling a bit to him and Tony returned the smile.

Loki growled as he felt the ball of snow hit him in the face, attempting to rub off the remains of it before snickering towards Tony and forming his own. This had grown to be much more competitive than he planned. Tony gave an innocent look. "Hi, Loki!" He waved, long have since been given permission to call his master by his first name. "Nice weather, isn't it?"

Loki rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh yes!" He agreed before hurling the snowball at Tony.

Tony gave a small shriek and dodged it, laughing. "Missed me!" He taunted playfully. Loki scowled, forming another in his hands and running closer as he threw it. Tony gave another shriek as he ran away only to trip and fall into the slush, tripping Loki as well and making the other land on him. He gave a soft gasp and blinked owlishly at his . . . what was Loki to him?

Loki paused, staring at Tony with silence. "Uhm . . . My apologies." He said quietly, moving to sit up and get off of him.

Tony gave a shake of his head. "Loki . . ." He murmured before pulling the man back and placing their foreheads together. Loki felt his heart beginning to race, his eye contact with Tony revealing how he was nervous. He shut them, biting his bottom lip. Eventually, Tony's own lips made contact with his cheek. Loki smiled softly, opening his eyes halfway to glance at Tony. The smaller man gave a nervous smile, unsure of whether that was okay.

"I like this." Loki said quietly, nuzzling Tony gently.

Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He whispered before hesitantly placing their faces in front of each other, their lips only centimeters apart.

Loki felt himself leaning into it before he sat up. "I . . . I can't," He said quietly.

Tony winced slightly before giving a hesitant smile. "Yeah . . . I know." He murmured. "I'm a commoner. A filthy disgrace at that. You're out of my league - "

"Tony, look at me. I am not out of your league, as you say. I simply cannot . . . Not out here." Loki's eyes shifted between his surroundings.

"Oh. Should we go inside then?" Tony hummed. "What's wrong with out here, exactly?"

"I just do not like it out here. If we are going to do that, we should go somewhere else." Loki stepped off of him, hurrying inside and glancing back to make sure Tony was following. which he was. He struggled to keep up the pace, but when he finally caught up, he linked their hands together. Loki smiled, entering in through the doors.

Frigga glanced up at them once they came inside. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you in your bedroom." She murmured and disappeared. Loki watched her before pulling Tony with him up to their room, seeming rather eager for this.

Tony swallowed when they went into their bedroom. "What was she talking about?" He whispered.

"Anthony, I did something awful in the past. What you see, it is a curse." Loki murmured, pulling him over to the bed and sitting down, wanting Tony to sit next to him. "A woman came to me on the night of a storm. She was obviously suffering, but I did not let her in despite her request." He did not explain why, pausing. "She turned out to be capable of casting things such as what you see. And that was what she did to me."

"Why?" Tony frowned.

"That does not matter, it was years ago. I just want this curse to be gone."

"How do you break it?" Tony frowned and Loki gently grabbed Tony by the wrists, leaning in to kiss him without a word. Tony gave a soft gasp but returned the kiss sweetly anyway. A matter of seconds later there was a bright light that filled the room, practically an explosion. Once it faded, the kiss had been parted, and Loki looked down at his lap. His skin was no longer the deep blue, instead a pale color that went along with his black hair and now emerald green eyes. Tony gasped. "I thought you were beautiful under the curse but now . . ." He smiled. "Now you're stunning."

Loki blushed lightly, smiling and kissing Tony once again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tony murmured, returning the kiss sweetly.


End file.
